A Simple Story of a Boy Meeting Pokemon
by Duckies34
Summary: A teenager lives alone in a society hostile to Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Commence Chapter 1

POV: Protagonist

I took a seat on a park bench and looked outwards. There were only a few people consisting of differing traits and attributes in my field of vision. They appeared to be families of people. I could feel a pang of envy, those children were lucky to have such seemingly loving parents. Then again, what thoughts are these? I did feel slightly melancholy, but I could not trace its source. I do indeed suppose I awoke with this mood present. It seemed to highlight all of the faults in my day and my surroundings. Even though the day was quite beautiful, it was just as beautiful as the previous, and it will probably have the same level of beauty as the next which makes beautiful become normal and defeats the purpose of the word. I could go on commenting about the temperature, which I measured at seventy two degrees of the imperial system, but then I would become thirsty and require a glass of water which is currently not present to me. The relatively pleasant temperature would then serve no function as I would already be requiring water.

Perhaps I shall ramble on about the nature around me. This being the bushes, trees, shrubs, and any other forms of vegetation in my vacinity. I think the first notable thing is that there were absolutely no signs of pokemon life in the area or the accessable world for that matter. I was told that they all left to another location, but I do not believe that to be true. From my knowledge, major governments were taken over by Christian religious denominations. They declared pokemon as satanic and used their military power and influence to hunt them down and wipe them out. It was amazing that they all were exterminated in a matter of weeks. As for the trainers, they were all either locked in a prison or executed in the name of their god. It has been two weeks since the last known pokemon vanished, and the world governments have united and set a very strict routine for the masses. I have no need of describing it, but we'll just say that it involves a lot of prayer and ridicule of former pokemon trainers.

At the present time, the masses are permitted to relax. Fortunately for me, I live in a small town, so there is less of a military presence to enforce the laws. The military that does occupy this location is small, disorganized, and poorly educated. They fail to enforce the rules and the town gets off easy as a result. We are rather fortunate though, I have heard of towns that execute people for failing to follow the routine. None are located near to this one. In fact, the town I reside in is extremely isolated. It is located in a bowl sort of terrain and is surrounded by mountains. I have heard rumors of people failing to return from hikes into the mountains. My curiosity of those places is extremely large. I actually do plan on taking a small trip into the mountains.

I checked my watch, it indicated half past four. I decided that it was necessary to return to my house. The route was rather short since my house is located close to the park I was previously at. I took an ambiguous pathway to my backyard. Let's just say that I'd rather not attract attention. The duration of the trip took ten minutes, and I was back at my cottage.

My house is a small house. It consists of three rooms: a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen/living area. The furniture is simple which is fitting considering the fact that I lead a simple life. I walked in through the back door. The top of the threshold of the door bore the inscription: "Jason Ulster Residence." The name, Jason Ulster, refers to my name. I passed through the door and sat down in a small recliner. The room was a plain room. The walls were sheet rock walls coated with green paint. The floor was a fine brown carpet, and the ceiling was a flat plaster ceiling. There was a light fixture in it which produced a white light which illuminated the entirety of the room. There was a television in front of the recliner, it worked fine. The kitchen consisted of a refrigerator and freezer combination, an oven, a microwave, multiple cabinets, and an island with a granite countertop. On the island is where I prepared the food and consumed it. In the bedroom, the design was identical with the same colored walls, floors, and ceiling. A twin sized bed sat in the corner of the room and a dresser full of plain and unremarkable clothes sat opposite to it. The room had a light and fan in the ceiling. The bathroom was connected to it. Inside was the same equipment found in any standard issue bathroom: a toilet, a shower, and a sink with a mirror above it. All of the rooms in the house had windows.

I proceeded to the kitchen to produce a ham and cheese sandwich. The ingredients were all present in the refrigerator so gathering them was no hassle. After the completion of the sandwich, I sat down in the recliner and engaged the television. The only content that was available was useless propaganda. As soon as I finished eating my ham and cheese sandwich, I gathered together some supplies and set my alarm for one o'clock in the morning. I would venture out to the mountains by my house.

That night, I woke up two hours prematurely. I was unsure of the cause, but I believe it had something to do with the ambient room temperature being freezing cold. This was rather perplexing, it was the middle of spring and my house does have heating which I did engage before going to bed. I simply grabbed some extra blankets from the closet, but as I returned to my bed, I saw something move outside the window. I unwisely set the blankets down and walked towards the window. As I got to my destination, I peered out only to be met by two glowing yellow eyes. The shock sent me flying back towards my bed and under the covers. The two eyes passed to the left of the window, towards my front door. I immediately slipped under my bed and waited silently.

A few minutes passed until I heard a tremendous bang at my front door. This startled me greatly and I had to cover my mouth to avoid making any sounds in case a sliver of my anxiety should escape through that route. Soon after, another bang was heard which shook the house a little. A third bang followed, and I heard a cracking noise indicating that the front door had given way. Terror gripped my body and I began trembling all over. The door to my room suddenly swung open making a banging noise of its own when it impacted the wall behind it. I was hoping to get a better view of the creature, probably pokemon, which entered my house, but an icy fog obstructed my vision from passing the threshold of my bedroom door. The two yellow eyes were visible and they moved towards me accompanied by heavy footsteps. Fear paralyzed me, I grabbed on to the supports of the bed for dear life.

The creature stopped and spoke in a very coarse voice, "I know what you plan to do, human. This is your warning!"

I barely had to voice, but I managed to ask, "Who are you?" in an audible voice.

"Who I am isn't important!" it responded in a cryptic fashion. It then left my eyesight. The fog soon dispersed, and the ambient temperature returned to normal. I got up on the top of my bed and hid under the covers.

"Not tonight," I stammered to myself. I deactivated my alarm and went to sleep with the hopes of waking up very late into the morning.

Morning arrived and so did a warm beam of sunlight through my window. I observed the digits on my clock read "9:00 A.M." I suppose it was rather lucky on my part to wake up on the hour. I also guess that it was lucky I encountered that entity. I realized that I did not have sufficient materials to complete an exploration with minimal risk to my wellbeing. I do plan to prepare for the journey which I'll be taking tonight. Firstly though, a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step, I must escape my bed. The incident at night left me completely void of any usable energy at the moment, and my bed felt most welcoming. I commenced a psychological campaign in my head while I physically attempted to break free of its grasp.

I employed the tactic of a quick rise from lying down to standing up. Unfortunately, I experienced the side effect of dizziness and loss of vision. This almost brought me down, but I stood erect, determined to not allow such a minor bodily mechanic impede my day. The struggle was eventually over, I had arisen from my bed. I proceeded to the other areas of my home to commence my morning routine, but also to inspect for evidence confirming the visit of the creature.

Terminate Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Commence Chapter 2

POV: Protagonist

Much to my dismay, the footprints in the ground were obvious confirmation that this entity had visited my residence. I paid close observance to the depressions in the ground caused by the creature. Based on the depth, the creature was of considerable weight. The size of each footprint confirms it; each footpring was three or four times larger than my foot. The shape, though, greatly intrigued me. The foot of this mystery pokemon seemed to have three larger claws on each toe instead of five toes which appear on traditional humans. This is to be expected though as human anatomy is quite different from pokemon anatomy, and pokemon anatomy differs from species to species.

I went around to my front door, it was indeed kicked in. The door itself sustained no damage since it was solid wood, my guess is that the latch on the door failed. Upon proceeding inside, I did note that there were no footprints in the carpet. This is probably due to the properties of the carpet; it will always revert back to a clean state after a part of the carpet is compressed. I sat down with some generic cereal, and I began piecing together a theory about the creature.

According to my observations, the creature appears to be a large pokemon. It appears to have bipedal movement, and it might be slow when it comes to motion. It seems to drop the ambient air temperature in the areas surrounding it. This could indicate some sort of biological mechanism within its body; perhaps an ongoing endothermic chemical reaction of massive proportions. That would explain why the ambient temperature drops the amount it dropped last night. The last feature I'll note is that it seemed to have glowing yellow eyes. The glowing might signify superior night vision and bioluminescence. Based on my current theory, I am at the complete mercy to this pokemon (which I have confirmed since there are no local animals which bear the conditionsI recently experienced).

I decided to expand upon this theory my moving out of my seat and following the footprint trail. I had high hopes that it would lead me to some answers. Unfortunately, those hopes were defeated when the trail abruptly ended about twenty meters from my home. I postulate that the pokemon might have flying capabilities. This is all the more reason to exercise extreme caution during the night hours.

The visitation of this entity left a wealth of unanswered questions which, being the young scientist I am, passionately desired to answer. I acted contradictory to my original plan of locating the proper expedition materials outside of my property, and simply assembled a small backpack with provisions to last me through the day. The pack also included bedding materials in case worse should indeed come to worse. In detail, the contents of my luggage consisted of a stash of bottled water and protein bars, a vacuum packed sleeping bag, an adjustabe beam flashlight with extra batteries, an emergency hand-crank flashlight, and several other items unworthy of naming. After securing the pack, I heard a knock at the door.

Upon opening it, a man of official appearance handed me a document while stating, "This is the latest schedule from the town's authority." He then left for the next house on his route which was probably a good distance from here. Upon reading the schedule, I felt great satisfaction followed by more curiosity.

The document read, "To all residents in the town of Grantham, take up arms and protect your children. The beast, responsible for the ends of countless lives, is awoken and stalking everyone. He seeks to prey upon all of you, and entrap you in his clutches. It is then which he will perform unimaginable acts of evil upon you. Defend your city and yourselves."

I suppose the document was referring to the pokemon which entered my house. This was most odd though, the document spoke of this creature as if it would stop at nothing to kill a human and yet, when I encountered it, it warned me to stay away. I did note the dramatic tone of the paper, and I do believe that some of it is exaggerated. I set the document aside and secured the pack on my back, it weighed a little bit heavily. I exited out my back door and started off into the woods down an unused path.

I proceeded up the gradual incline of a mountain for about an hour, all of which was uneventful. The path posed moderate difficulty since it was in disrepair, but I still pushed past it. The weather was at a pleasant sixty nine degrees, but it felt like the sun was cooking the directly exposed areas of my skin. As I made the climb higher, the condition of the path seemed to improve. It almost looked like somebody up here was purposefully maintaining the quality of the walkway. As I climbed the mountain, the air pressure dropped which caused my hearing to become temporarily distorted until my ears could adjust. I decided to take a break at a clearing located next to the path I was traveling.

I broke into a protein bar and some water despite the fact that the enviroment was playing into my favor. I was wondering about the path, particularly why it was so well maintained. I stepped off the clearing and took a brief look up the path, it was clear I had a long way to go. I decided to take a brief nap in an attempt to refresh myself since climbing does require a large quantity of stamina and energy. For some strange reason, I found getting to sleep extremely easy, and before ten minutes had passed, I was out cold.

I woke up in my bedroom, but my pack was nowhere in sight. Frustration entered my conscious, that pack had a lot of good materials inside of it. The frustration was soon replaced by anxiety. As I woke up, it took me a small amount of time to detect a strange feeling of uneasiness in my home. Upon exiting my bedroom cautiously, I saw my parents, Wolf and Karol Ulster, in the kitchen. Immediately, sadness filled my heart upon seeing their loving faces again. My brain so desired to believe this, but I knew that it wasn't real.

"Mommy, daddy," I stammered out through a soon-to-be tear choked throat. They ignored me and continued performing their tasks. I felt tears coming out of my eyes. I knew they weren't real, but it felt real seeing their faces and connecting them to the loving compassion they once showed. I attempted to suppress the well of tears as I shouted, "Fakes, you are not real!" They still paid no attention to me. The pressure proved to great and I broke down and cried. My mother noticed this and came over to give me a hug. Although my mind resisted it, I myself gave in and received her. "Mom, why did you leave?" I cried out through a tear choked throat. She exited the hug, but the sight horrified me. She had the body of my mother, but her eyes were the same glowing yellow eyes I encountered at my house. Before I could react, she produced a knife and motioned to strike me. I braced for impact and closed my eyes.

Upon opening them, I was no longer in my house, I was in a dark room lit only by a rectangular fluorescent light. Soon though, a line of them progressively activated from my position revealing a hallway. The hallway was uninviting being made out of concrete on all sides. As I walked down the hallway, I felt strong apprehension cut through the sadness from the previous experience. There was something down the hallway that my brain loathed. When I got down to the end, the last like activated revealing a table with a body on it. Upon closer inspection, it was the body of my older brother, Miles Ulster.

Mixed negative emotions filled me as I yelled to the ceiling, "What dreams are these? Enough!" I suddenly awoke in a dark place. My location was unimportant. I felt a sharp headache which caused me to ball up and place my hands over my head. Just for the record, I was no longer at that clearing, but in a cave. I saw the pair of yellow eyes from last night staring at me, but that wasn't a concern. My concern was the fact that I was mentally attacked by something.

Terminate Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Commence Chapter 3

POV: Protagonist

"Who are you?" I spoke while quivering. It remained silent and continued to stare at me. It seemed to be scrutinizing my appearance. Fear persuaded me to conclude that it desired to consume me, but I resisted the desire to act upon impulse. I lie still on the ground for about a minute.

After that time period had expired, the pokemon said to me in the same voice from my previous encounter, "Human, you are in no position to be questioning anything. You trespassed on my land, and now you cannot leave."

My stomach dropped at the reception of these words. I understood that if I didn't amend the situation quickly, I would become a permanent addition to this mountain range. I began cleaning up the mess of the situation I was in. This started by me attempting to calmly state, "I don't understand. I bear you no harm or ill will." The words did come up, but they were extremely shaky and close to desperate.

The pokemon stamped its foot into the ground and yelled, "Liar! You are obviously with a large army of your fellow humans. They are awaiting your return and with you, my location!"

"It's not true," I quivered, "I was simply curious. I desired knowledge and exploration was the best way of gaining it!"

The pokemon came at me with unusual speed and forced me on my back and stared into my eyes with its cold and glowing yellow eyes. "If you're really so innocent," it breathed into my ear, "then why didn't you obey my warning?"

Fear gripped me and I began sobbing. During this tantrum, an incohesive string of words and sentence fragments sputtered out of my mouth, "I'm sorry...only curious...never tell anyone...I'm so sorry...please don't kill me!"

I could tell that the pokemon was getting frustrated. If I didn't regain my composure fast, then I would soon not have a brain to regain it with. I was prepared to speak something with more rationality, but the pokemon cut me off, "Silence! I've heard enough of your petty pleas! It's clear to me that the wretched humans would never affiliate themselves with someone as weak and pitiful as you!" With this, he moved his eyes closer to mine and spoke in a very severe tone, "I'll let you go human, consider this your final warning. If I ever see you around my land again, I'll kill your family right in front of you, and then you'll join them after I've executed every single one of the pathetic humans you love!" I nodded through tear flooded eyes and a snot flooded nose. He released his hand from me, if you could even call it that.

I was prepared to get up and run in the opposite direction of the aperture of the cave, but the creature commanded, "Wait a minute!" It walked towards me again and stated, "You humans have many expressions and metaphors. One of which is 'to be on the safe side.' In this case, I now employ that phrase." It cleared it throat and energetically spoke, "To be on the safe side..." and slammed one of the claws on its feet down upon my left arm. This resulted in a loud crack which resonated throughout the cave followed by a sharp pain in my left arm. As he removed his claw, I realized what he'd done: my left arm was completely shattered.

All composure left me and I was wailing in sheer pain and agony while clutching my shattered left arm. I saw the pokemon exit the cave. I was then alone and in sheer torment. I realized that I actually wasn't supposed to leave. Perhaps it was forcing me to stay and rot in this dingy hole in the ground. Perhaps it enjoyed seeing me suffer. Perhaps it enjoyed breaking down every single ounce of confidence and pride in me, going so far as to threaten and insult the family I never had! I don't have anything against pokemon, but I'm begining to understand why the government declared them as evil. Pointless thoughts of grand schemes and architectures of revenge passed through my mind only to be dismissed by logic and reason, what little of it I had left in me, as impossible and impractical. I was completely helpless and alone.

I lost track of time for a brief while. The pain was so excruciating that I drifted out of consciousness at one point in the night. I didn't care that the temperature was unacceptably cold or that the pokemon would be back. I simpy wanted to escape, and my willpower simply was not strong enough to overcome the pain. My desire to live, however, burned brightly, and this gave me energy and strength. I sucked up the tears, snot, and pain, and I got to my feet and began walking. The journey was long, quiet, and painful. I am unsure of the duration of the trip. I do know that I retrieved my pack of stuff, and returned home.

Later that evening, I checked in at the town hospital, and was admitted to a surgery room. I was very fortunte to receive this care in the urgency that I did. I was so exhausted that everything became a blur. The doctors and nurses were white spheres circling around my vision. The ceiling lights were blinding which caused me to avert my eyes. The hallway passed by me like buildings on a highway. All sounds around me were reduced to nothing but meaningless cacophony. The last detail I remember was me being wheeled into a bright room, and then it was darkness.

I woke up on a hospital bed. My entire left arm was in some sort of restraining apparatus. I looked around me, the room contained a few cabinets, chairs, and a garbage can. There was a window with sunlight shining through it on my right side. The walls were a simple green and the ceiling was paneled. The floor was comprised of a generic tile used in hospital rooms. The entire room had a very sick feeling to it. It felt full of disease and death. This was not a morgue, but it felt like there had been dead people in this room. It was clear that I was still at the hospital. When more of my senses returned to me, I was assaulted by a sharp discomfort indicating that I needed to use the bathroom extremely badly. I was fortunate to have a doctor enter into the room soon after the conclusion I just mentioned. The doctor wore a standard doctor outfit. He had black hair, and a clean face. He wore a stethoscope around his neck and a silver looking watch around his left wrist.

He took a seat at the foot of my bed and pulled out a clipboard. "Jason Ulster, age: thirteen, sex: male," he read from the board, "Need I go on?" I shook my head and he assumed a serious face and stated, "Now you were very lucky last night. We were able to stop the internal bleeding and even remove all of the bone fragments, but it will take weeks to construct you a new humerus, or in layman terms: upper arm bone." He leaned in closer and spoke seriously, "I need to know how such a large portion of your upper left arm got shattered to that degree."

I remembered the warning the pokemon gave me. It made me shudder a little when I remembered the experience. Out of fear, I lied, "I can't remember all too well. I think I was performing some maintenance on the house, and I sat down and fell asleep. I guess I was unlucky enough to have a large piece of machinery fall on my arm and shatter the bone."

The doctor nodded and replied, "Well, your mistake cost you. Even with a new humerus, your left arm would never be the same. Which hand is your dominant hand?"

"My right hand serves me better than my left," I responded. The doctor looked relieved.

He flipped to another page in his clipboard and stated, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but it says here that you live alone." I confirmed this and he spoke back, "I suppose you are very self sufficient, but what is your chief source of income?"

"On weekdays, I do random tasks for random people at a modest rate," I replied, "I also assist at the laboratory my parents used to work at from time to time."

The doctor nodded and said, "Unfortunately, I'm placing you on three weeks rest. The hospital will provide you with a weekly allowance for food, water, utilities, and other essentials." The doctor undid the restraint and my arm freely swung to my side. As I tried to raise it, it simply flopped around; useless. I made haste to the bathroom, and secured the door after entering. After using the toilet, I washed my face with water and gazed upon myself in the mirror.

Due to my insatiable curiosity, I paid the price of my blunder. I've essentially lost and arm, and am now incomplete. My life, as I know it, will change. I might not be able to accomplish my life's goal with only one arm. I might not even be able to secure a stable life. As I pondered more and more possibilities, I fell deeper and deeper into despair. It didn't take long to realize that I was crying again.

Terminate Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Commence Chapter 4

POV: Protagonist

The room was completely black; darkness surrounded me. The process in which I arrived at this point confused me. Only a few seconds ago was I crying to myself about the heinous injuries I sustained, and then in an instant, I find myself here. My left arm was still impaired, so I concluded that I was, in fact, awake. I tried to walk around, but my legs refused to respond: I was frozen in place.

An unfamiliar voice eminated from the darkness, "Jason, do you know why you are here?"

"My arm was injured, I came to the hospital to have it repaired," I responded.

"Jason, you were never injured," said the voice, "you fell asleep in a clearing beside the road you were using to climb into the mountains."

I became agitated and yelled, "Are you saying that this was all a dream?"

"All of the events that have transpired since you fell asleep were either produced or intercepted by your mind," stated the voice.

"What do you mean by 'intercepted?'" I inquired.

"I have reason to believe that someone or something tampered with your dreams to produce the feelings and images you experienced," said the voice.

"Can I wake up now?" I asked.

"Yes, but I must warn you against going further. If you are attacked, I will not come to your rescue," warned the voice. I suddenly felt something come over my eyes. As my normal feeling returned, I discovered that it was my shut eyelids. I opened them, and the sight was not pleasant. The sky was completely gray, and the wind was exceptionally strong. I noted that some of the trees that stood next to the road had fallen over, obstructing my return route home. Suddenly, a spectacular bolt of lightning struck across the sky followed by a deafening blast of thunder. I realized that I was in one of the worst possible mountain climbing scenarios imaginable.

Climbing down the mountain would simply take too long and be too risky. I'd be dead by time I reached the halfway point. My only option was to climb up and look for the cave that appeared to me in my dream. I was fully aware of the possibility that the cave might not have even existed, but it was the best solution I had. I was prepared to get moving, but I saw a bolt of lighting strike a tree which started a fire. I began running for dear life, clenching my ears in preparation for the next blast of thunder.

The blast was even louder than the previous, it shook the earth and knocked me down for a moment. Unwilling to give up, I pushed up the path before another bolt of lightning could strike. About a minute up the trail, I saw a cave off to the side, concealed by a dense layer of vegetation. Upon closer inspection, the shrubbery consisted of purely thorny vines and bushes all interlocked in a web formation. I did, however, notice that the net could be breached from the side.

I attempted to move it with my hand, but a thorn punctured my hand almost instantly. Out of pain and reflex, I pulled my hand out to examine it. Only a small amount of blood exited the wound, and the pain was miniscule. In order to solve the problem, I pulled out my flashlight and pushed the vines over which created just enough space for me to slip through with acceptable levels of trouble. As soon as I entered the cave, a large bolt of lightnin struck the area I was previously standing in. The shock sent me backwards, causing me to lose my footing and fall down an incline. I emerged from the fall with minor bruses.

I activated my flashlight, and white light filled the cavern. The area of the cave I was in appeared to be dormant because it contained no stalagmites or stalagtites. Three tunnels branched off from my location. I realized that if I ventured too far, I would lose my sense of direction and trap myself further within the cave.

Out of curiosity, I chose to proceed down the passage to my left. My failsafe was simply that I would not venture too far from the opening. I began walking, the design of the cave was most intriguing. The ground was completely flat, and the walls looked almost like they were constructed using a tunneling device. This could possibly be a mineshaft instead of a dormant cave.

At the edge of my flashlight's range, I observed another chamber. Upon entering it, I was completely in awe. The cave ceiling was held up by several stone pillars. These pillars were scattered throughout the area and occured at different angles. Some pillars stood up straight while others leaned in various directions, still connected to the cave. The chamber I had entered into was as large as a warehouse. I looked around, and I noted an adit to a human built structure within the cave. There were several support columns in front of the entrance, and the structure appeared to be comprised of stone bricks. Curiosity drove me into the entrance.

Inside the structure, there were panels on the walls with what appeared to be some kind of written language. The chamber itself was one room and supported by four support columns located in the center of the room. In the corner was a workbench with various archaeological tools on it. By my observations of the amount of dust collected on the table, it was safe to assume that the area was deserted.

I grabbed a brush from the table, and after cleaning it off, proceeded to one of the stone panels on the wall. After choosing one, I undertook a fifteen minute process of brushing it off to the best of my abilities. After cleaning was complete, I inspected the runes of the wall. The structure of each character of the writing was similar: each one had a central circle with a dot in it, resembling an eye. From the circle, several lines extended to form letters. It took a little while to realize that the written language on these panels was similar to the standard alphabet, but what was more intriguing was that the language itself was English.

After about thirty minutes of reading, I was able to form a reasonable summary on what the panel described. The panel told a story of the creation of our universe. It spoke of an entity named "Arceus" who, through sheer force of will, created our dimension along with several others. It then entrusted the care of the other dimensions to two entities named Dialga and Palkia. As for our dimension, it supposedly chose one planet and made it hospitable. It then created two of each kind of entity from humans to pokemon. They in turn mated and the population expanded to encompass the entire world.

It was an interesting story, but I myself know better. I doubt the existance of such entities. I knew that there used to be pokemon around, but I never heard of such deities. Then again, I am negelcting the archaeological value of this: these panels tell an ancient story of how the early humans viewed the world. This was their interpretation of the begining of the cosmos.

I looked over at another stone panel and begun translating it. Halfway through, I felt a terrible sense of paranoia. It felt like someone was watching me from directly behind me. I became terribly nervous, and in an attempt to sound serious, I spoke out into the room, "Whoever you are, I bear you no ill will." The inflection in my voice was clearly nervous. In a sudden move, I quickly turned around and pointed my flashlight outwards. To my false relief, there was no one behind me, but I still felt a presence in the room with me.

I proceeded towards the table, and set the tools down on it. Then I exited the structure, and proceeded into another area of the cave. I chose not to take the cave I came in through, but I continued down towards the other side of the enormous cavern. The presence I felt earlier seemed to be gone, but I still maintained a high sense of awareness. Eventually, I encountered a large entrance leading downwards. The decline was not steep, but I was still extremely cautious of tripping.

The decline ended at a large antechamber which formed a large dome over the ground. The room was unusually tall, almost as if it had been carved out. In front of me, there was another large opening. I heard breathing coming in from the other room. My stomach dropped and I became extremely fearful. The breathing was loud and heavy which indicated that the organism was large. However, it was extremely slow which indicated that it was either sleeping or barely conscious. If I aroused this creature, my destruction would be very likely.

I set my flashlight on low beam, and entered the next chamber. What I saw both amazed and terrified me. The creature, probably pokemon, was sleeping in the middle of a partially lit chamber. The pokemon was white with gray underneath its belly going all the way to the end of its tail and up to its neck. It seemed to have four legs, all of which had no toes or fingers or any kind; they simply ended in stubs. Its head was also unusual. It seemed to extend backwards, but have no skeletal support in the back. It was almost as if it was hair, except it was a flesh extension of its head. It had a gray face with green eyes. The white skin seemed to surround his face like an armored helmet. It also appeared to have a yellow ring extending out from its midsection, but it was split in half along the middle. I must also add that there were some white spikes extending out from the neck of this creature. The creature was extremely large in size, taking up a good deal of the ground of the chamber it was sleeping in.

I felt a strong compulsion to continue observing the pokemon; this was the first time I had ever observed something of this nature. After about a minute of observation, I made an interesting discovery: the pokemon had no mouth. I wanted to get a closer look, but I saw the pokemon shift and its breathing quickened. It was time for me to leave. I turned around and started for the entrance, but smacked into an invisible barrier. The barrier seemed to defy Newton's Third Law because it repelled me with a much greater force than when I ran into it. The flashlight flew out of my hand off the ledge where it smashed on the ground. The noise was loud and close to the creature. I, on the other hand, stood petrified as the creature woke up.

Terminate Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Commence Chapter 5:

POV: Protagonist

The creature raised its head so that it could see me in full view. At this point, I could see that it had red pupils in its eyes. It stared at me for a moment. I suppose that it was either curious or agitated; it was either investigating me, or was thinking of a way to destroy me. Finally, a voice emanated from the creature. My guess was that it was through telepathically projected sound. The smooth voice possessed curiosity with a hint of anger, "Human, why have you come here?"

"There was a major storm on the surface, I was forced to take shelter inside of this cave," was my response.

It seemed to be taken aback, and it soon look at me in a weird way. "Do you speak the truth?"

"He does speak the truth," came another telepathically projected voice from behind me. I turned around and saw the source. It was another creature, probably pokemon. The pokemon was about a foot taller than me. It had light gray skin, but it also had a light purple tail which started at his stomach, went in between his legs, and out from his lower back. There really wasn't much else to remark on other than that its hands consisted of three fingers with spheres on the ends of each one. Its head was similar to that of a rodent, except it was much larger, and its chest seemed to be extended outwards like a plateau even though it was clearly male. Lastly, its feet consisted of two balled toes and a balled heel on each foot. Its voice was deep and serious.

"Very well then," said the superior pokemon, "what feelings does he possess towards us and pokemon in general?"

"It seems to me that the human is terrifyed," responded the pokemon behind me, "he bears us no hostility."

I could hear the superior pokemon sigh even though it possessed no visible mouth or nose. "That's a relief," it said to itself. It then turned to me and stated, "Human, your human friends might have clouded the truth. I believe it necessary for me to introduce myself. I am Arceus, creator of your world and the others. The pokemon behind you is called 'Mewtwo.' We are both outcasts from a time in which pokemon prospered."

I nodded humbly and managed to stutter out, "Well, I am aware of the awful events which took place. All of the pokemon were destroyed according to my knowledge."

Arceus suddenly became sad and spoke in a reminiscent tone, "Yes I remember the time when humans, for the most part, lived in peace with pokemon. They both prospered, but then the humans, who believed so greatly in a false god against us, rose up and wiped almost all of us out." I soon realized that I was becoming choked up, and tears were forming at my eyes. My conclusions drew to that Arceus' telepathic abilities could be impacting my emotional state.

"I...am terribly sorry for the actions of my race," I managed to sputter out, "but apologies won't change anything. I can show you where the entrance I used is. After the storm is over, you can destroy it and protect yourselves from human invasions."

"No," interupted Mewtwo. We both looked at him strangely as he stepped forward and spoke angrily, "This is our chance Arceus! This is a human we can trust. He has the mind of a curious person even though he is only thirteen years of age. I am sick and tired of living underground and away from the world! What happened to the days when we took risks? What happened to the days when we were not afraid of leaving our homes to explore your creation, Arceus? I don't know about you, Arceus, but I'm going to the human's home."

I felt a terrible sense of anger from Arceus. The earth trembled a little, and a large blast of energy hit the both of us, causing me to lose my footing. "I will not leave the safety of this cavern to fulfill my petty, adventurous appetities! Do not defy me Mewtwo!"

"Or what?" he spoke back, "Are you going to sit on me with that enormous rear end. We both know that our powers are almost nonexistent with the exception of form changing and telepathy. Besides, I know where he lives. It is an isolated house in an isolated town that really doesn't care about anything. It was your decision to..." he paused, "allow the pokemon race to be destroyed! Due to your failure, we're stuck down here, but this human can provide us with access, albeit limited, to a portion of the outside world!"

"It would be your undoing," Arceus came back, "to interact any further with the humans. We are the last two good members of our race!"

"That gives all the more reason to use the unlimited time we have to adventure," spoke Mewtwo, "even as pokemon, we didn't fully experience everything the world had to offer. You created this Arceus! This means that you also have to appreciate it!"

Arceus remained silent for a moment, and then suddenly began glowing. His size appeared to decrease until he reached about twice the size of a horse. The glowing ceased at that point. Mewtwo and I both stepped back as Arceus advanced towards us. "Very well then," said Arceus in an agitated tone, "I'll humor you Mewtwo, but I expect no more defiance!"

"You shall have none within the confines of reason," replied Mewtwo. I sensed satisfaction from Arceus, and then Mewtwo turned to me. "Correct me if I'm wrong," he stated, "but I believe that your name is Jason Ulster."

"You are correct," I said.

He smiled and said, "That is good, I believe that names are important. They are the essence of what they describe condensed into one or more words."

As we left the illuminated cavern, the yellow areas of skin and rings on Arceus began glowing extremely bright, illuminating much of the forward cavern. I, on the other hand, needed to avert my eyes due to how much my pupils had dilated. Arceus noticed this and apologized, "I am apologize that my attempts at illuminating the road ahead." Eventually, my eyes adjusted, and I was able to navigate to the incline I had fell down.

"Human...I mean Jason," stated Arceus, "I am unable to climb this obstacle."

"This only a thirty degree incline," I replied back.

"I am not sufficiently trained in walking on my legs, I would normally hover over the obstacle," spoke Arceus.

"Very well then," I said, "One of us will pull you up from the front while the other pushes from the back." I saw Mewtwo run over towards Arceus' front. From this event, I concluded that I was to maintain Arceus' posterior.

"If he falls," said Mewtwo sarcastically, "I don't want to be sat on." So began the long process of hauling Arceus' , if you will, fat rear end up the incline. Thirty degrees is a fairly steep incline when attempting to move heavy and oversize loads. An additional challenge was that the incline was littered with debris from the ceiling which greatly impaired friction between my shoe and the ground. Mewtwo and I almost failed several times, but we managed to keep Arceus moving, and eventually, we got up the incline.

Mewtwo slumped over against a wall, and I just lie down on the ground for a moment. After about a minute, I felt Arceus tap me on the back urgently saying, "Jason, we have no time to tarry!"

Mewtwo responded by stating, "That is easy for you to say considering the fact that you have not exerted the amount of physical labor Jason and I have." With a little bit more persuassion from Arceus, we eventually proceeded towards the exit. Amazingly, Arceus was able to move all of the thorns out of the way without significant damage to his skin, or any damage at all for that matter. Mewtwo and I came out the exit. To my relief, it was still dark from the clouds, this would hopefully protect Arceus and Mewtwo from sight in case we should get unlucky to be seen.

Arceus just stood in place, and looked out over a ledge to the surrounding landscape. "It's truly a beauty to marvel at one's own creation!" he exclaimed.

"I understand your desire to bask in your own glory, "Mewtwo said to Arceus, "but we must continue to the human's house." Arceus shakily walked over to us and we proceeded down the incline. I knew that it would take well over an hour to safely navigate the fallen trees and debris on the pathway. Mewtwo and I talked as we went down the hill.

"Mewtwo," I asked, "Did you enter my most recent dream?"

He looked at me funny, and responded, "I don't understand what you mean. I have the ability, but not the..." he appeared to have a realization, "oh you mean that dream. Yes, I did interfere with it."

"I thank you for ending that awful vision," I said, "it was most traumatizing, but it all felt so real."

"I apologize that you needed to be put through that suffering," Mewtwo responded, "Dreams tend to feel real."

I became curious and stupidly asked, "What do you tend to dream about, Mewtwo?"

"The contents of my mind are not up for discussion," said Mewtwo in an angry voice. I was shocked by this sudden attitude change, and I no longer felt the desire to continue conversing. We hiked in silence until we reached my house.

As we approached, Arceus expressed clear disapproval by suddenly interjecting, "What a tiny pile of rock!" He moved closer to the back door and began inspecting it, finally saying, "A small house for a small human, I suppose."

As we walked in, Mewtwo pulled me to the side and whispered, "Be a little bit cautious of Arceus, despite his isolationist policies, he does tend to get a little bit overexcited when in contact with objects he's never experienced before."

I partially grinned an whispered back, "I guess we better keep him as far away from the Internet as possible."

"I do not know what this 'Internet' is," replied Mewtwo, "but I do know that we will both require adjusting to the world around us. As far as we know, it is a new world to us."

Terminate Chapter 5


	6. Unknown Chapter

Commence Chapter Unknown

POV: Unknown

"Methinks it looks rather young."

"Its name is Jason Ulster. To my knowledge, it is thirteen years old."

"It is defenseless, let's kill it."

"Not so fast, dear counterpart. I detect many opportunities to exploit it for our amusement!"

"What do you mean by 'exploit it?'"

"In time you'll see. As far as I understand, you've encountered this one before."

"You are accurate. It was scared and cornered like a little Rattata. I could have killed it instantly!"

"But you refrained from killing the human like I explicitly told you to do."

"Then you were successful in penetrating its mind?"

"Yes, I penetrated its puny mental defenses and filled its scientific and technical mind with fear."

"Was the experience enjoyable?"

"Soaking in its fear, it was one of the most pleasurable experiences since the last human we captured."

"Why do you have to get the mental satisfaction? Why can't I get the satisfaction on inflicting physical injury on one of the wretches?"

"You know what, when we get this human, and we will get it, I'll let you have some alone time with it when my business is complete."

"I accept your terms, but the human must not sustain any physical injury."

"I assure you, dear friend, that the human will be thoroughly prepared for you as you like it."

"Oh my friend, you are so devious in your methods. The last couple of humans we've encountered put up so little of a fight."

"There was that one human, though."

"Oh yes, the one human who we thought was weak. But it turned out to put up a spectacular fight."

"Frankly, I have my concerns, this one appears to have similar mental qualities, but they are only begining to develop."

"We must attack now before it learns to use them!"

"Patience my friend, we'll wait it out some more. In the waiting time, we'll learn all there is to learn about it so that we can get the most out of the human when we obtain it."

"Look! The human is not alone, it seems to have befriended Arceus and Mewtwo."

"And like us, they are severely limited in their powers!"

"I must say, I am unsure of how the human managed to befriend them."

"I am unsure too. However, in time, Arceus and Mewtwo will move on from the human."

"Will it be vulnerable?"

"Yes, it would be an offering."

"An offering to us?"

"An offering to all pokemon."

"How shall we sacrifice it?"

"Patience again! We must capture the human first, and then expend its resources. When it is expended, then a sacrifice will be neccessary."

"Who will commit the sacrifice?"

"We shall both prepare the human, but you shall directly commit the act."

Terminate Chapter Unknown


	7. Chapter 6

Commence Chapter 6

POV: Protagonist

The details concerning the events which transpired after the arrival to my house and before my going to sleep were extremely foggy. My only assumption was that I was unable to produce clear memories through the excessive fatigue and abuse my body had sustained on the trip up the mountain. I did not even have a recollection of my dreams; although I do attribute this to my failure to focus while in a dream state.

The next event to register in my memory was me waking up to the sunlight beaming through a window. I looked around my room to see if any of the two guests were sleeping in it. My initial scan revealed that they were not in the room. I attempted to rise from my bed, but soreness attacked every area of my body, pinning me down to the bed. I groaned in slight pain, and pulled the covers back up over my head in an attempt to reenter sleep.

I was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Upon looking over, I saw that it was Mewtwo who had opened the door.

"Good morning," I mumbled out, half asleep.

He stared at me funny and responded, "Good...morning? I fail to see how this morning is superior in quality to any of the other mornings this planet encounters."

I managed to summon more energy, and responded back, "It's a plesantry. According to human culture, saying 'good morning' is a way to greet people."

He came back, "But I am not a person, and my last interaction with people was a very long time ago. I am unfamiliar with your culture and pleasantries."

I responded with, "It'll be your choice on whether or not to learn human cultures, but I also wish to learn about your culture."

"Maybe some other time," he said, "but for now, why do you not rise Jason?"

"The ordeal on the mountain was extremely taxing to my body," I stated, "I am extremely sore all over and will require more rest to recover."

He nodded and then went towards the door, but stopped and said back, "Thank you. I wasn't sure if I would ever leave that hole in the ground." He then left me.

After about thirty minutes, I managed to pick myself up off the bed and on my feet. Standing was a challenge due to the soreness. Frankly put, my legs were a shaky mess. They improved as I walked out the door. As I entered into the main room of the house, I turned and saw Arceus stretched out on the sofa. I could tell that he was sleeping so I tried not to wake him.

Despite my efforts, he did rouse and eventually woke up. He then telepathically said, "This fabric structure is extremely comfortable. I have never encountered anything like it before. It seems to be that this is how you humans compensate for not being able to sleep while floating."

"I'm glad you like it," I said nervously while trying to decide if what he said was a compliment or a joke. "I plan to make breakfast," I continued, "I would like to know; how do you consume nourishment?"

"There are several ways I can do it," Arceus responded, "One way is to place the nutritional material on my skin and it will pass into my body."

"You're talking about diffusion?" I asked.

"If that is what you humans call it," he replied, "then yes. For today though, I will use the other method." I saw a fissure form along his face where a mouth would normally be present. I then expanded along his face horizontally until a mouth was formed, teeth and everything else included. "I still possess enough power to alter by physiology by adjusting slight components," he added.

"I hardly believe that a mouth is a slight component," I stated. I walked over to the kitchen area, and pulled out a box of cereal. Then, I proceeded to my refrigerator and acquired a container of milk. The equation is obvious from here. I took the bowl over to Arceus and presented it to him. "I understand that this is no food for a god, but please accept this."

He looked at me funny and said, "Jason, I've been eating moss and questionable plants at the bottom of a hole for a long time, I think that anything you could prepare would be a step up." He dipped his head into the bowl and nodded after swallowing it. "And one more thing," he added after chewing, "Just because I'm a god doesn't mean that I speak like...what was his name...I think it was Wallace Rattlesword."

I saw him smirk a little when he had uttered the name, and I responded, "Firstly, it was William Shakespeare, and secondly, I saw you smirk. That means you have a sense of humor."

"I am a god," he adamantly, but with a hint or sarcasm, came back with, "I do not waste my capacity on frivilous pursuits such as humor. Now leave me to my breakfast." I did as told and moved to the bathroom. That is where I found Mewtwo observing my toothpaste.

"Some of the ingredients of this chemical mixture are toxic," he told me with a hint of concern, "and yet it has a minty flavor. Is it considered a sign of bravery or courtship to consume this in human society."

"No, it's either out of habit, residency, or stupidity that you swallow it," I replied.

"Residency?" he curiously asked.

"Humans who live in space cannot spit out the toothpaste because the blobs of it would go flying throughout the compartment they were in," I replied. He was still slightly perplexed.

"Are you implying that the laws of reality are different in this place?" he asked.

"I'm implying that there is no gravity," I responded.

He put the canister down and looked at me. "Forgive me," he said, "but I used to be knowledgable in all subjects. I used to be an enlightened pokemon, but the amount of timeI have spent in solitute has caused the knowledge and values I once possessed to degrade."

"I'm sure you'll be able to learn that knowledge again," I reassured him.

He smiled and walked over towards me. When he reached my position, he whispered into my ear, "Do you think Arceus and I are the only pokemon alive?"

I was sort of taken aback by the question and responded with, "I'm sure that there are other pokemon out in the world."

He moved in my ear closer and said, "You are correct, there are two others besides us. Their names are Darkrai and Kyurem. They too were witnesses to the end of pokemon, but they did not emerge as we did. Instead, they focused their energy, or what little of it they had, on the destruction of humanity. They believe that you all are inferiors who need to be exterminated."

"I could understand why they would have harsh feelings towards humanity," I responded, "but I don't understand why they would blame all of us for the actions of a few."

"They are extremely twisted. They bend reality so that it fits their minds," he whispered, "Kyurem would murder you violently, but Darkrai would want you to stick around for his...own purposes."

"What do you mean?" I hastily asked, now intensly curious.

Mewtwo suddenly caught me in a tight embrace and whispered, "I've only known you for a few hours, but you've been the best friend I've ever had. I've never been treated well or appreciated by humans. I do not want anything negative to happen to you for as long as I am with you."

"Mewtwo," I replied, "the town we live in really doesn't care if you're here or not. We aren't going anywhere for right now. Grant it, I have had my fair share of frightful encounters, but I managed to get through them. You and Arceus have been to Hell and back, so what I've been through must have been child's play for you." I looked at him in the eye and said, "Honestly, what is the worst that could happen?"


End file.
